wildgrinders2fandomcom-20200214-history
Emo Crys
Emo Crys (pronounced "Chris") is one of the main characters in Wild Grinders. He is a sensitive boy with emo tendencies. Sarcastic, and usually indifferent, he's always there to make commentary on the situation at hand, weather it be good or bad. While being a main character, he seems to have few, if any, lines per episode. Emo Crys is voiced by Ben Landale Personality As his name implies, Emo Crys is a deep, sensitive boy. It doesn't take much to make him cry, from hearing bad news to simply being knocked over. He becomes upset easily and may sometimes try to hide this side of him from the others, unsure of how they'll react, but so far nobody seems to give it much thought. Emo Crys is very sarcastic, and has a good sense of humor, but at the expense at others on some occasions, or when he's just faking enthusiasm. With the soul of an artist, he is deeply moved by the most trivial of things. He has a deep interest in all things emo, including the mystic wonder of the Unicorn and beat poetry. He often takes things that could have been stated easily and throws in what sound like bits of poetry itself, making it somewhat hard to understand what he is trying to say. He seems to try to be very dramatic, blowing things way out of proportion and having meltdowns over things that can easily be fixed, such as loosing his skateboard for a few hours or so. Appearence Like his name, Emo Crys has an emo or goth appearence. His skin is very pale in comparison to the others, and his eyes are black. He is normally seen frowning or indifferent, but when the time is right for celebration, he isn't afraid to smile and laugh with the others. His hair is black and spiked, shoulder length and usually covering one of his eyes. Normally Emo Crys wears a black and purple thick striped sweater with a gray neckerchief, faded or light blue jeans, and black and gray tennis shoes. His skateboard is somewhat bulkier than the other's, with lavender colored kick guards. It is dark purple in color with randomly places black markings and black bats on it. In the episode Neptune's Chowder, he is seen wearing a possible swimsuit (considering he was seen surfing in it, it is assumed it is what he normally wears) consisting of a tank top version of his normal sweater and cut off blue jeans which are similar to his normal jeans as well. His surfboard is exactly like his skateboard. History He was born in China and his parenrs moved to Sprawl City when was still a baby. He has been friends with the Wild Grinders for a while, but he might of been the last person to join the gang. Quotes *sarcastically* "I'm overcome with emotion. A moment, please..." '' *"''Erase this moment. Pretend it never happened. Delete, delete, delete..." *''"Alt-control-delete, alt-control-delete! Must never be discovered!"'' Trivia *His name is similer to both term, and name of a Kick Buttowski character: Emo Kid, who is also a goth. *He greatly appreciates nature and all living creatures, often becoming upset when another person dismisses something that he deems as important. Though he does deny his love of the Unicorn. *Emo Crys' favorite media of art seems to be Spraypainting. Though as of right now its unknown if he uses anything else to paint or draw. *While being deemed as ''emo, ''he actually seems easily excitable, usually cheering, laughing, and smiling when the rest of the boys are happy. Still, he has his tendencies to seem outwardly depressed. It's possible he could be defined as a "perky goth". *The official Wild Grinders website mentions Emo Crys was born in China then his parents moved to Sprawl City while he was still a baby.. Gallery Category:Wild Grinders Category:Males Category:List of Characters